Pedophilia : BABY KISS
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Seorang Kapten Anbu yang dingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecil yang membuat hati dinginnya tergerak kembali. WARNING : Yaoi, Pedophile, OOC. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

Seme Ablay for always support me (but he is not my Seme, just friend)

Uchinami no Ichi-chan, thanks for be my friend

Claudia Cha-Ching, My Virtual Sista', Sankyuu

Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

Naruto : 5 tahun

Sasuke : 20 tahun

Iruka : 18 tahun

Kakashi : 22 tahun

'_Maaf, Sasuke… Ini yang terakhir…'_

'_Danzou-lah dalang dibalik semua ini…'_

'_Jangan bunuh aku…'_

'_AAAAAARRGGHH…'_

"HAH?!!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata senada terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi wajah porselennya dengan deras. Dia menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Mimpi…" gumamnya.

Dia menoleh pada jam yang berada diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Masih terlalu cepat baginya untuk terbangun dan melakukan aktifitasnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang. Berharap perasaannya yang sedang kacau ini segera menghilang.

Kenangan masa lalunya kembali berbayang dikepalanya. Sebuah kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya kembali, tapi selalu ada dalam hatinya. Tak bisa dilupakan. Tak bisa dibuang. Semua melekat pada dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya hanyalah seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun yang dipenuhi dendam diberi misi oleh sang Hokage untuk membunuh Orochimaru yang berbahaya bagi Konoha. Dia dan sang Hokage tahu bahwa Orochimaru mengincar dirinya. Karena itulah dia sengaja memakan umpan yang diberikan 'Ular Tua' itu. Berlatih dibawah pengawasan Orochimaru.

3 tahun setelah itu, Sasuke berhasil membunuh si Ular licik yang berniat mengambil alih tubuhnya. Misi telah berhasil, tapi dia tidak segera kembali ke Konoha, melainkan mencari kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi, yang telah menjadi Missing-Nin dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dia bermaksud untuk membunuh Itachi dan membalaskan dendamnya. Ironisnya, setelah dia membunuh sang kakak, dia mengetahui kenyataan pahit dibalik pembantaian klan yang dilakukan kakaknya. Itachi melakukan pembantaian klan demi melindungi Konoha dan dunia ninja. Karena itulah, saat pembantaian klan itu, hanya Sasuke yang dibiarkan hidup. Karena Itachi sangat menyayanginya, bermaksud untuk melindunginya. Melindunginya dari klan yang sesungguhnya sangat berbahaya bagi dunia shinobi.

Hal ini membuat jiwanya terguncang. Pembalasan yang dilakukannya berakhir tragis. Dia menyesalinya, tapi hal yang sudah terjadi tak dapat diputar kembali. Dia memiliki misi terakhir. Membunuh Danzou, dalang dari semua perkara pada klan-nya, kakaknya, dan dirinya. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk melapor pada sang Hokage dan meminta izin untuk membunuh Danzou. Tapi hal ini tidak disetujui begitu saja oleh sang Hokage. Sasuke diminta untuk menyelidiki mengenai Danzou dan mencari bukti yang cukup agar 'misi'-nya dapat terlaksana dengan baik.

Saat dirinya berumur 16 tahun, Sasuke berhasil membunuh Danzou. Tapi apa yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan hatinya. Seharusnya dia merasa lega telah membalaskan dendam kakaknya yang telah dimanfaatkan oleh Danzou, tapi sebaliknya. Dirinya semakin terpuruk. Dia tak lagi dapat merasakan kehangatan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Tak lagi dapat meraih cahaya yang telah hilang darinya. Melainkan mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. Dirinya terus dibayang-bayangi oleh kegelapan.

Dan kini, dia hanya dapat terus membunuh dan membunuh dengan bekerja sebagai ANBU yang handal. Diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda, 20 tahun, dia telah menjadi Kapten Anbu yang disegani. Seorang Kapten Anbu yang sangat loyal dan dapat diandalkan oleh rekan-rekannya. Tetapi juga pembunuh berdarah dingin dibalik topeng yang dikenakannya. Tak pernah ada emosi yang berarti dari dirinya. 'Hidup', tetapi juga 'tidak hidup'. Itulah keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Hanya ada darah yang ada disekelilingnya, sehingga mimpi buruk tak pernah tidak menghantui setiap malamnya.

"Aku muak…" gumamnya lirih.

Dia terdiam kembali sebelum menlanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Berharap mimpi buruknya telah pergi darinya setelah dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Sasuke mencoba mencegah bayangan buruk memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Walaupun berat, tapi tubuhnya butuh istirahat yang cukup. Dengan cepat rasa kantuk pun kembali menyerangnya. Dan alam bawah sadarnya menguasainya. Mimpi… Membawa dirinya…

***

"Godaime-sama, ini laporan mingguan dari divisi Anbu luar," ucap seorang pemuda dengan kostum Anbu yang mengenakan topeng elang dengan rambut hitam model pantat ayam.

"Terima kasih," sahut sang Godaime.

Wanita berambut pirang yang tampak seperti umur 30 itu memeriksa laporan yang baru saja diterimanya. Sang Kapten Anbu tetap berdiri ditempatnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu ruangan Hokage.

"Masuk," sahut Godaime, Tsunade.

Muncullah seorang Chuunin yang dikenal sebagai Chuunin Akademi sambil membawa seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berantakan dengan 3 buah garis disetiap pipinya. Sasuke tetap bergeming ditempatnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hokage-sama, lagi-lagi Naruto membuat kenakalan!" serunya kesal.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanyanya lesu sambil memijit dahinya.

"Dia mengacak-acak dokumen-dokumen laporan yang berada dikantor Chuunin dan mencoret-coretnya dengan tinta. Sehingga kami harus memperbaiki ulang. Padahal dokumen-dokumen itu sudah harus segera dibereskan, tapi dia malah mengacaukannya. Kenakalannya sudah keterlaluan!" seru Chuunin itu kesal.

"Haah… Baiklah… Tinggalkan dia disini. Kau segera bereskan kekacauan itu. Kuberi tambahan waktu hingga besok untuk membereskannya," ucap Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

"Baik," sahut Chuunin itu sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan memandangnya dengan sinis diruang Hokage dan pergi keluar dengan kesal.

"Bweeeek~… Dasal jelek…" ucap bocah bernama Naruto itu dengan nada kekanakannya.

"Na… Ru… To…" panggil Tsunade dengan geram.

Wajah bocah pirang itu langsung memucat. Seolah-olah dia melihat hantu yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Bukan calah Nayu, Baachan!!!" sergah Naruto langsung.

"APANYA YANG BUKAN SALAHMU, HAH?!! KAU PIKIR AKU TULI?!!! LAGI-LAGI KAU MENGACAUKAN KANTOR CHUUNIN!!! KENAPA KAU INI TIDAK KAPOK JUGA, HAH?!!!" seru Tsunade penuh emosi. Membuat siapa saja yang ada disana berusaha melindungi telinga mereka agar terhindar dari kerusakan pendengaran. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Nayu hanya ingin beltemu dengan Iyuka cencei, Baachan! Nayu datang ke kantol Chuunin buat menanyakan dimana Iyuka cencei, tapi Nayu malah diusil. Memang calah kalau Nayu datang cuma menanyakan Iyuka cencei? Nayu nggak calah!!!" seru Naruto membela diri.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh berbuat kekacauan disana kan?!" seru Tsunade.

"Habisnya Nayu kecal! Nayu kan cuma mau beltemu Iyuka cencei, tapi Nayu malah diusil dan dia membuat Nayu jatuh. Lalu Nayu membuat belantakan aja kantolnya. Dia menangkap Nayu dengan melempal kunai hingga telkena baju Nayu. Lihat, baju Nayu jadi lusak," ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan bajunya yang robek dengan kesal dan ada sedikit noda darah disana.

"Astaga, Naruto! Kau terluka!" seru Shizune yang sejak tadi diam saja dengan terkejut. Lalu Shizune mendekati Naruto dan mengobati lukanya dengan jutsu.

Tsunade menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah… Maaf, Taka. Aku lupa bahwa kau masih ada disini," ucap Tsunade pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya. 'Taka' adalah code name Sasuke.

"Hn. Tak apa," sahut Sasuke.

Matanya terus memperhatikan sesosok bocah pirang yang sedang duduk di sofa Hokage dibalik topeng dinginnya. Entah kenapa matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok bocah pirang yang sedang dimarahi oleh Shizune. Iris maranya yang berwarna biru bagaikan langit cerah. Seolah seluruh langit berdiam dibola mata indahnya. Bocah itu hanya menyeringai dimarahi oleh Shizune. Lalu bocah itu menoleh pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Ne, ne, Chijune neechan, itu ciapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pada sosok Sasuke.

"Eh? Oh… Itu Kapten Anbu dari divisi Anbu luar. Ah… Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto!" seru Shizune yang tadi sedang memarahi Naruto.

Bocah itu seolah tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Shizune lagi. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri didepan meja Tsunade yang sedang memeriksa laporan Sasuke. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mata biru langitnya memandang sejuk. Lalu dia menyeringai pada Sasuke yang masih mengenakan topeng Anbu.

"Halo, Kapten Anbu. Namaku Ujumaki Nayuto, calam kenal. Namamu ciapa?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… Naruto!" seru Shizune sambil menggendong Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Kapten Anbu! Dia sedang bekerja," ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Nayu Cuma mau belkenalan aja kok," sungut Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Dia sedang bekerja. Sekarang kau bermain diluar saja sambil menunggu Iruka. Nanti dia pasti akan datang untuk menjemputmu," ucap Shizune dengan nada sedikit membujuk.

"Cungguh? Apa nanti Iyuka cencei akan membelikan Nayu lamen?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, ya, nanti akan kukatakan padanya," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Hoyeeee~… Malam ini Nayu makan lamen lagi! Oke, Nayu akan jadi anak yang baik," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Lalu dia turun dari gendongan Shizune dan membuka pintu ruangan Hokage dengan sedikit susah payah karena tinggi yang belum cukup untuk menggapai kenop pintu. Lalu Shizune membantunya.

"Aligato, Chijune neechan. Jaa, Baachan. Jaa, Kapten. Jaa, Chijune neechan," seru Naruto riang.

Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage sambil berlari-lari kecil. Shizune kembali menutup pintu ruang Hokage dan berdiri disamping Tsunade.

"Mudah untuk membujuknya," ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi sulit untuk mengaturnya," ujar Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

"Apakah bocah itu cucu anda, Hokage-sama? Saya tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Tsunade dan Shizune memandangnya dengan sedikit heran.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka dengan cara pandang mereka padanya.

"Ah… Ti-Tidak… Hanya saja… Baru sekali ini aku melihat kau bertanya mengenai hal diluar tugasmu," ucap Shizune.

"Apa itu aneh? Kalau begitu aku tak akan bertanya lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Eh? Bukan begitu…" sergah Shizune.

"Uzumaki Naruto bukan cucuku. Memang dia berada dibawah pengawasanku sehingga aku bertanggung jawab terhadapnya. Dia anak dari Yondaime," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tapi dia memperhatikan penjelasan dari sang Godaime dengan baik.

"Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari Yondaime, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia memakai marga ibunya. Seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa Yondaime wafat karena menyegel Kyuubi pada Jinchuriki. Dia menyegelnya pada Naruto, anaknya sendiri," ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut walaupun tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh topeng Anbu-nya. Bocah pirang itu adalah anak dari Yondaime yang dihormatinya. Terlebih lagi dia merupakan Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang Yondaime saat itu ketika menyegelkan Kyuubi ditubuh anaknya sendiri.

"Alasan mengapa Yondaime menyegel Kyuubi ditubuh anaknya, kami sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi karena itu, Naruto jadi sendiri. Dia dikucilkan dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Semua memandang sinis padanya. Mungkin karena itulah dia menjadi sedikit nakal karena mencari perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Tapi sesungguhnya dia anak yang baik. Warga Konoha hanya melihat Kyuubi yang tersegel ditubuhnya, bukan 'dirinya'. Karena itulah Tsunade-sama, aku dan Iruka menjaganya," ujar Shizune panjang lebar.

Mereka semua terdiam. Bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing tentang bocah pirang itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera kembali pada pekerjaanmu, Taka," perintah Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Baik,"

POOFFH. Lalu sosok Sasuke menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Dia kembali ke markasnya dimana anak buahnya menunggunya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa pikirannya tak dapat lepas dari bocah pirang tadi. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada 'sesuatu' pada bocah itu yang membuat dirinya penasaran. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

***

Sang bulan telah berdiri disinggasananya yang agung dilangit malam bertabur bintang gemerlap. Malam telah tiba, waktunya bagi orang-orang untuk mengakhiri aktifitasnya dan mulai beristirahat untuk hari esok. Atau mungkin makan malam bersama keluarga yang hangat dan saling berbagi cerita tentang pengalaman hari ini yang telah mereka lewati. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang. Sasuke misalnya. Sebelum dia kembali ke rumahnya, dia harus patroli malam terlebih dahulu disekitar Konoha agar tetap aman. Menjaga keamanan Konoha demi banyak warga yang akan beristirahat.

Dia melompat dari atap keatap di kegelapan malam. Melewati berbagai tempat untuk melihat keamanan yang ada. Berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa salah satu warga dimalam yang sepi ini. Tapi kalau pun terjadi, hal itu tak jadi masalah baginya. Dengan mudah dia akan membereskannya.

Saat melewati taman yang sepi, Sasuke melihat sesosok anak kecil disana.

'_Anak kecil? Ini sudah malam. Kenapa masih ada anak kecil semalam ini?'_ batin Sasuke heran.

Dia mencoba menghampiri anak kecil itu yang duduk sendiri dikursi taman. Hanya lampu taman yang menyinari kursi itu. Sasuke cukup terkejut ketika melihat anak kecil yang duduk disana adalah Naruto. Seorang diri sambil menunduk memandang tanah. Wajahnya tampak kesepian. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatinya.

"Hei," sapanya datar.

Naruto langsung terlonjak melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Dia diam cukup lama memandang Sasuke yang memakai kostum Anbu. Lalu dia menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi.

"Ah… Kapten Anbu yang tadi ciang. Celamat malam…" ucapnya.

Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau masih diluar? Cepat kau kembali ke rumahmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa membuka topeng yang dikenakannya.

Cengiran anak itu langsung memudar seketika. Wajahnya muram. Sasuke tak suka melihatnya. Kenapa Sasuke tak suka dengan hal itu? Padahal ketika orang lain yang berekspresi seperti itu, dia tidak pernah perduli. Lalu kenapa dengan anak ini?

"Nayu macih mau dilual…" lirihnya.

'_Dia dikucilkan dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Semua memandang sinis padanya…'_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Shizune tadi siang. Berpikir bahwa anak ini sedang merasa kesepian saat ini. Dengan perlahan dia duduk disebelahnya. Mereka saling diam.

Syuut. Mantel yang dikenakannya disampirkan ditubuh mungil Naruto. Bocah pirang itu langsung menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih memakai topengnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika hanya memakai baju tipis seperti itu," ucapnya datar.

Naruto bengong. Lalu dia tersenyum riang kearah Sasuke.

"Aligato, Kapten," ucap Naruto berbinar.

Sasuke merasa lega ketika melihat senyuman manis yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto padanya. Dibalik topeng dingin itu dia juga tersenyum. Sadar bahwa dia tersenyum walaupun dibalik topeng, Sasuke segera mengembalikan wajah stoic-nya. Dia jadi tampak bodoh, padahal dia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan terlihat oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Ne, ne, nama Kapten ciapa? Nayu belum tahu," tanyanya bersemangat.

Sasuke terdiam. Nama? Tidak. Sasuke tahu siapa namanya. Hanya saja, sudah jarang ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Orang-orang selalu memanggilnya dengan code name-nya, Taka. Bukan berarti orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya melupakan namanya. Tapi dia selalu memakai topeng dingin Anbu ini sehingga 'Taka' telah menjadi nama dari 'dirinya'. Sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa anggota Anbu harus mengenakan code name selama dia masih mengenakan topeng ini.

"Ta…" kata-kata Sasuke terputus.

Naruto memandangnya dengan heran. Berusaha mencari tahu kelanjutan dari 1 suku kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ta…? Apa?"

Sasuke tetap terdiam. Bocah pirang itu terus memperhatikannya untuk menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sa… Su… Ke…" lirih Sasuke.

"Apa? Cacuke? Jadi nama Kapten itu Cacuke?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cacuke… Cacuke…" gumam Naruto dengan nada kekanakannya.

"Nayu boleh panggil Cacuke?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya kembali.

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ng… Nggak mau…" tolak Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan heran. Mata biru itu kembali meredup.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-Kalau Nayu puyang… Nanti Nayu hanya cendili di lumah… Nayu nggak mau cendili…" ucapnya gemetaran.

"Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ingin bertemu dengan Iruka? Dimana dia?"

"I-Iyuka cencei… Cudah pelgi cetelah menlaktil Nayu makan lamen… J-Jadinya Nayu cendili… Nayu nggak mau cendili dilumah… Makanya Nayu pelgi kecini…" ucapnya dengan gemetaran.

"Bukankah kalau kau kesini sama saja?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. Lalu dia diam kembali dengan wajah yang murung. Dada Sasuke merasa sakit ketika melihatnya. Dia tidak suka ketika wajah ceria bocah ini berubah menjadi muram. Seperti tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya jadi seperti ini? Apakah dia simpati pada bocah ini?

"Na-Nayu tahu… Tapi… Tapi…" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari dirinya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur seorang anak kecil disampingnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Entah kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan ide seperti ini. Ingin segera berkata-kata pada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa dia jadi ragu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan keras. Kenapa lagi dengannya? Apa dia gugup? Seorang Kapten Anbu yang dingin seperti dia bisa gugup? Dihadapan seorang anak kecil pula. Bahkan dia sendiri merasa heran dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Kau…" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto langsung menoleh padanya. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata 'ada apa?'. Diperhatikan seperti itu, Sasuke semakin gugup. Apa? Kenapa seorang Sasuke harus gugup hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil? Ayolah, jangan bodoh. Kenapa kau jadi tampak bodoh seperti ini, Sasuke? –batinnya.

"Kau… Ingin kutemani?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

"Temani? Kemana?"

Sasuke diam kembali. Dia menelan air liurnya melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ayo, katakanlah, Sasuke.

"Maksudku… Kalau kau tak ingin sendiri dirumahmu… Apa kau ingin kutemani? Kau… Mau ditempatku malam ini? Kalau kau mau… Kau bisa tidur dirumahku malam ini…" ucap Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata. "Tapi itu kalau kau mau… Aku tidak memaksamu…" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

'_Apa kata-kataku terdengar seperti seorang penculik anak yang sedang membujuk?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Haah…? Cu… Cungguh?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Lalu dia menganggukan kepalanya. Ekspresi Naruto langsung sumringah. Pandangan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Yattaaa~…!!! Nayu mau! Nayu mau! Yeeey~…" seru Naruto sambil melompat-lompat senang.

Sasuke langsung menghela nafas. Perasaan yang tadi mencekatnya langsung hilang dan berubah menjadi lega. Melihat Naruto yang sangat senang itu, tanpa sadar membuat bibir Sasuke melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Dan hatinya pun merasa hangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ajak Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke!"

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke sambil bungkuk menawarkan punggungnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh? Digendong? Nayu digendong?" tanya Naruto seolah tak percaya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Uung… Nggak kok. Nayu cenang," sahutnya sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Lalu Naruto naik keatas punggung Sasuke yang lebar. Mantel yang diberikan Sasuke dieratkannya agar tidak jatuh. Dia berpegangan pada pundak Sasuke dengan erat.

"Nayu ciap!" seru Naruto riang.

"Fuh…"

Sasuke tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Lalu dengan cepat dia melompat diantara atap, membelah kegelapan malam.

"Huaah~… Cacuke hebaat…" ucap Naruto kagum.

Dipunggungnya, Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang Anbu, dia sering membawa korban terluka dipunggungnya. Tapi tak pernah dia merasakan kehangatan dari orang lain. Padahal yang dibawanya hanyalah seorang anak kecil, tapi kehangatan anak itu seolah-olah menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh aneh.

Mereka (lebih tepatnya Sasuke) terus melompat diantara atap hingga sampailah mereka disebuah apartemen yang diyakini sebagai tempat tinggal Sasuke. Tempat itu begitu gelap karena lampu belum dinyalakan oleh pemiliknya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Naruto yang berada dipunggungnya. Dia memasukan kunci pintu apartemennya lalu membukanya.

"Masuklah," ucapnya mempersilahkan dengan nada yang datar.

"Ehehehe… Cumimacen…" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Tampaklah semua isi rumah yang ditinggalinya. Kesan pertama yang dilihat dari rumah itu adalah sederhana, rapi, dan nyaman. Tak banyak perabotan hiasan disana. Tapi ruangan itu lebih didominasi oleh warna biru tua. Naruto berlari kecil didalamnya. Memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan itu. Lalu dia duduk diatas ranjang Sasuke.

"Lumah Cacuke lebih besal dali lumah Nayu, ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit kagum.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menaruh semua peralatan ninjanya diatas meja. Lalu dengan perlahan membuka topeng Anbu kebanggaannya. Tak disadarinya sejak tadi bocah pirang itu memperhatikannya.

"Wah… Wajah Cacuke telnyata cepelti itu, ya?" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak begitu mengerti dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Baru disadarinya bahwa dia membuka topeng Anbu-nya dihadapan Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bagus…" ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke sweatdrop. 'Bagus'? Apa maksudnya? Kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto terdengar aneh olehnya. Biasanya orang mengatakan tampan, keren, cakep, atau apalah itu. Sasuke tak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi yang didengarnya orang-orang selalu menyebutnya seperti itu. Terkadang dia tidak begitu suka dengan pujian yang diberikan untuknya, terutama dari gadis-gadis. Terdengar berlebihan ditelinganya. Tapi Naruto menyebutnya 'bagus'? Entah apa maksudnya, dan Sasuke tidak merasa membencinya.

"Tadinya Nayu pikil wajah Cacuke menyelamkan. Micalnya cepelti ini, nih…" ucap Naruto sambil memperagakan wajahnya yang ditarik dengan kedua tangannya sehingga terlihat aneh. Sasuke memandangnya heran dengan butiran keringat dikepalanya.

'_Memangnya wajahku seburuk itu? Dia dapat asumsi dari mana kalau wajahku jadi aneh seperti itu?'_ batin Sasuke heran.

"Habisnya, habisnya wajah Cacuke celalu ditutup topeng itu, cih…" ucap Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Cukup kaget juga Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan bocah pirang itu. Bocah itu seolah mudah membaca ekspresi diwajahnya. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sebaliknya.

"Karena aku bekerja sebagai Anbu sehingga aku harus mengenakan topeng itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm… Kakachi-can dulu juga bekelja di Anbu dan dia memakai topeng, tapi walaupun topengnya cudah dibuka, wajahnya macih ditutup cama maskel hitam. Jadinya Nayu nggak tahu wajahnya cepelti apa," ucap Naruto lagi.

"Kau… Kenal dengan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Iya. Kakachi-can celing beltemu dengan Iyuka cencei. Kadang-kadang dia ikut makan lamen baleng kami. Cacuke kenal Kakachi-can?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hn. Begitulah," sahutnya.

"Ooh…" Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria.

Sasuke berjalan kearah dapurnya. Mencari sesuatu untuk bocah kecil itu.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Ng… Tidak pellu. Aligato," tolak Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia mengobrak-abrik lemarinya seolah mencari sesuatu. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah baju kecil dikotak baju lamanya. Sebuah baju kecil berwarna hitam dan celana pendek hitam. Dibelakang baju itu terdapat lambang klan Uchiha yang dulu menjadi kebanggannya. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang dia tidak bangga menyandang nama 'Uchiha' dipundaknya. Hanya saja klannya itu membawa kenangan buruk baginya.

"Cacuke?" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil. Menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah… lebih baik kau segera mandi," ucap Sasuke.

"Ung… Oke," sahut Naruto sambil turun dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Ini bajumu. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi,"

Lalu Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan mengisi ofuro dengan air hangat. Dia juga menyiapkan handuk untuk dipakai Naruto.

"Cacuke nggak mandi?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti setelah kau,"

"Kita mandi baleng-baleng aja," ajak Naruto.

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Mandi bersama? Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang heran.

"Kenapa? Kalau kita mandi baleng, kan jadi menghemat waktu dan ailnya. Nanti Nayu bantu gocok punggung Cacuke, deh. Nayu bica kok," ucap Naruto bangga.

Mandi bersama? Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa aneh dengan kata-kata itu. Memang Sasuke jarang mandi bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi jika dia sedang misi keluar, dan disaat dia harus mandi bersama rekan-rekannya, dia tidak pernah perduli akan hal itu. Mandi ya, mandi. Mereka sesama lelaki, jadi sudah sewajarnya mandi bersama. Tapi kenapa saat ini dia merasa aneh dengan 'mandi bersama' itu? Hanya 'mandi bersama' dengan seorang anak kecil. Apa salahnya? Lagi pula Naruto juga laki-laki. Lalu? Kenapa dia jadi ragu?

"Tenang aja. Nayu celing gocok punggung Iyuka cencei kok,"

Sasuke masih bergeming ditempatnya. Dia ini kenapa? Merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau. Lebih baik kau cepat buka seluruh pakaianmu," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan ke lemarinya mengambil baju untuknya.

Naruto nyengir kearahnya lalu dia membuka semua baju yang dikenakannya. Menaruhnya dikeranjang baju. Sasuke juga membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya dikeranjang. Dia melilitkan handuk kecil dipinggangnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka keran shower hingga airnya membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga membantu Naruto membasuh tubuh mungil itu. Sasuke memperhatikan tubuh berkulit tan Naruto yang terkena air. Butiran-butiran kecil air itu mengalir dengan mulus dikulitnya.

'_Sepertinya kulitnya sangat halus,'_ batin Sasuke.

Dia bermaksud menyentuh tubuh Naruto tapi langsung dihentikannya begitu tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

'_Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kenapa aku jadi merasa cabul seperti ini? Dengan anak dibawah umur pula. Rasanya aku tidak pernah berpikiran mesum seperti. Bahkan ketika aku membaca 'Icha Icha Paradise' yang disukai Kakashi, tak pernah terlintas dipikiranku tentang hal-hal seperti itu,'_ batinnya mencelos.

"Ca-Cacuke… Ailnya cudah… Mata Nayu kemacukan ail…" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke langsung tersadar dengan lamunannya. Segera dia menghentikan air shower yang dibasuhkannya pada Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lalu dia mengambil shampoo. Dia bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto membersihkan rambutnya.

"Nayu bica cendili," ucap Naruto.

Tanpa bicara Sasuke menyerahkan shampoo yang dipegangnya pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan isi shampoo itu dan mengusapkannya dikepalanya. Rambutnya mulai berbusa dan Naruto menyukainya. Dia meniup busa-busa itu perlahan. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum geli. Lalu dia mengambil sabun cair dan mengeluarkan isinya dan mengusapnya pada tubuh Naruto. Saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Naruto, dia merasa aneh.

'_Ng… Kulitnya memang halus,_' batinnya. _'Hah?! Apa lagi yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku berpikiran aneh seperti ini lagi? Sejak kapan diriku yang jenius ini jadi berpikiran bodoh seperti ini?'_ rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Ne, Cacuke, mau Nayu gocokan punggungnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," sahutnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan isi sabun cair lalu menggosoknya dipunggung Sasuke perlahan. Sementara Sasuke membersihkan rambutnya dengan shampoo.

"Gocok… Gocok… Punggungnya… Gocok punggungnya… Naik tulun, naik tulun… Ayo gocok punggungnya bial belsih… Cabun wangi… Wangi…"

Naruto bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil menggosokan tangannya dipunggung Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menahan tawanya mendengar bocah pirang itu menyanyikan lagu yang aneh didengarnya.

Setelah selesai, mereka membersihkan tubuh mereka dari busa-busa yang menempel dengan air shower. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto perlahan kedalam ofuro. Mereka berendam bersama didalamnya.

"Nyamannya…" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan rileks dipinggiran ofuro. Naruto berada diantara kedua kakinya yang sedang bermain-main dengan air didalam ofuro. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang asyik bermain. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ne, Cacuke, apa Cacuke tinggal cendili dicini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Hn,"

"Apa… Cacuke nggak melaca kecepian?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Kesepian? Sudah lama dia merasakan perasaan itu. Jika ditanya seperti itu, entah apakah perasaan seperti itu sebenarnya masih ada untuknya atau tidak. Dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kau merasa kesepian?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto terdiam. Ekspresi diwajahnya menyiratkan hal itu. Tapi kemudian dia langsung menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Walaupun Nayu melaca kecepian kalau dilumah, tapi Nayu beluntung kalena macih ada Iyuka cencei yang celing menemani Nayu. Ada juga Chunade Baachan, walaupun dia celing memalahi Nayu. Chijune neechan juga baik celalu pelhatian cama Nayu. Kadang-kadang Kakachi-can juga cuka mengelus-ngelus lambut Nayu. Dan…" ucap Naruto panjang lebar lalu berhenti berbicara. Dia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang lembut. "…Ada Cacuke yang baik cama Nayu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Baik? Dirinya? Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona dari Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. 'Kenapa'. Itu yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini. Kenapa dia jadi aneh seperti ini hanya karena dipuji oleh seorang bocah? Dia merasa gugup ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan senyuman hangat. Aneh. Sasuke merasa dirinya jadi aneh sejak bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi kenapa? Dia terus bertanya-tanya seperti itu. Tapi jawabannya masih belum ditemukannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya. Membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah. Rasanya kepala Sasuke sakit karena dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Tak disangkanya berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil bisa membuatnya menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah seperti ini. Seorang Kapten Anbu seperti dirinya merasa 'kalah' oleh seorang anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya hari ini. Sasuke sendiri tak habis pikir dengan hal ini.

"Sudah malam," ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha bangkit dari ofuro.

"Iya,"

Lalu Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dari dalam ofuro. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan tubuh dengan menggunakan handuk. Sasuke membantu Naruto mengeringkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, tapi langsung ditolaknya.

"Nayu bica cendili kok, Cacuke. Cacuke pakai baju aja," ucapnya.

"Hn,"

Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan handuk lalu berganti pakaian membelakangi Naruto. Dia menyampirkan handuk dilehernya. Saat menoleh kembali kearah Naruto, Sasuke tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ternyata baju yang diberikan Sasuke tadi masih terlalu besar untuk dikenakan Naruto. Bahkan celana pendek kecil itu masih longgar untuk dikenakannya hingga selalu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Uuh… Bajunya tellalu becal, Cacuke," keluh Naruto sambil membenahi bajunya yang kebesaran.

"Humph… Huhuhu…" tawa Sasuke tertahan.

"Cacuke! Jangan teltawa aja! Bajunya tellalu becal. Apa nggak ada baju lainnya?" protes Naruto kesal melihat Sasuke hanya menertawakannya.

"Hehe… Ma-Maaf… Se-Sepertinya tak ada…" sahut Sasuke masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Huuh… Cacuke, jangan ketawa!" sungut Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin tampak lucu.

Dengan kesal Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi apa daya, baju yang terlalu besar itu membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan. Dan terjadilah kakinya yang tersandung oleh celananya yang kedodoran. Terdengar bunyi 'bruk' dengan keras ketika dia terjatuh.

"Humph… Huhuhu…"

"Huuh~… CACUKE!!!" seru Naruto kesal dengan wajah yang merona ketika mendapatinya Sasuke hanya tertawa melihatnya yang terjatuh.

Tapi Sasuke masih tetap menahan tawanya dengan geli. Dia terus memegangi perutnya yang merasa sakit.

"Cacuke jelek! Halusnya Cacuke membantu Nayu beldili! Bukannya malah teltawa cepelti itu, tau!" seru Naruto semakin kesal.

"Huhuhu… Ba-Baiklah…" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto perlahan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Huuh… Lebih baik Nayu nggak ucah pakai celananya. Menyucahkan,"

Lalu Naruto melepaskan celana panjang kedodoran yang dikenakannya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kini Naruto hanya mengenakan baju longgar Sasuke yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sepaha. Kali ini Sasuke dapat menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Naruto yang hanya berlapiskan bajunya. (masih ada celana dalamnya kok). Leher baju yang dikenakan Naruto memperlihatkan sebelah pundaknya dan ujung bajunya yang hanya menutupi hingga sebatas pahanya. Tenggorokan Sasuke seolah tercekat melihatnya.

'_Sekarang apa lagi?'_ batin Sasuke sedikit pasrah dengan dirinya yang merasa semakin aneh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, merasa kerongkongannya kering. Sedangkan Naruto duduk diatas ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tak lama Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dia membersihkan peralatan ninjanya dan juga membereskannya. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ne, Cacuke, kenapa cenjatanya dilap cepelti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Agar tidak cepat rusak,"

"Halus dilawat, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau nggak dilawat memangnya nanti nggak bica dipakai lagi?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau nggak bica dipakai lagi, bica beli yang balu kan?"

"Hn,"

"Apa halganya mahal?"

"Hn,"

Naruto terdiam.

"Ne, Cacuke," panggilnya.

"Hn,"

"Huuh… Cacuke! Kenapa dali tadi jawabnya 'Hn' melulu, cih? Memangnya nggak ada jawaban yang lain?" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn,"

"Iiikh…" sungut Naruto sambil turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya mengalihkan wajah stoic Sasuke kearahnya.

"Kata Iyuka cencei, kalau ada olang cedang bicala halus tatap matanya. Memangnya Cacuke nggak tau?" ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

Onyx bertemu dengan safir.

Terperangkap. Sasuke telah terperangkap didalam bola mata biru Naruto. Dirinya seolah terhanyut kedasar laut yang terdalam ketika melihat mata indah Naruto. Waktu bagaikan berhenti disekitar mereka. Saling bertatapan dalam diam. Dari mata biru Naruto, Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya hingga kebibir tipis merah menggoda sang bocah. Sejak tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan bocah ini. Tapi bocah itu sendiri yang memberikan umpannya. Sudah lebih dari cukup dirinya menahan diri. Terdengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdenyut dengan lembut. Semakin lama jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Kecupan lembut diberikannya untuk sang bocah pirang yang hanya terdiam memandang pemuda dewasa dihadapannya.

Lembut. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke mengenai bibir mungil itu. Walaupun kedua bibir mereka hanya saling bersentuhan, tapi kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang dingin bagaikan es. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang dengan heran pria dewasa yang berada dihadapannya. Tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur. Sudah larut," lirih Sasuke.

"Cacuke nggak tidul?"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti setelah membereskan ini," sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu, Nayu juga nanti aja," ucap Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan membersihkan peralatan ninjanya. Pikirannya melayang.

'_Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi? Otakku seolah membeku ketika berpandangan dengan mata biru miliknya. Cabul. Aku melakukannya pada seorang anak dibawah umur. Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku telah berbuat salah padamu sehingga aku merasa aneh seperti ini?'_ batin Sasuke mencelos.

Wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi hatinya terus berkecamuk. Baru sekali ini dia merasakan sebuah emosi yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Hatinya yang membeku seolah dapat bergerak kembali. Apakah semuanya karena Naruto?

"Ne, Cacuke, Cacuke cuka cama Nayu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat. Kepalanya terasa pusing mencari jawaban yang bisa diberikannya. Saat ini otak jeniusnya tak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama dengan baik. Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. Dia tak dapat berkata-kata. Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ke… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalena… Tadi Cacuke mencium Nayu kan?"

DEGH. Jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Tubuhnya membeku mendengarnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi membersihkan peralatan ninjanya berhenti bergerak.

"Iyuka cencei celing mencium Nayu dipipi, didahi, atau dikepala Nayu. Chunade Baachan juga pelnah mencium dahi Nayu. Chijune neechan celing mencium kepala Nayu. Katanya meleka mencium Nayu kalena cuka cama Nayu. Jadi… Apa Cacuke juga cuka cama Nayu?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Dia memandang bocah pirang itu. Suka? Apa dirinya suka pada bocah ini? Benarkah itu? Apakah itu dibalik semua keanehan pada dirinya? Apakah dia suka pada Naruto sehingga dia penasaran dengannya? Apakah semua senyum dan tawanya tadi sebagai bukti rasa sukanya pada Naruto? Apa karena itu dia mengajak Naruto untuk tidur ditempatnya malam ini? Apakah debaran yang selalu dirasakannya itu karena suka terhadap bocah ini? Karena itukah dia memiliki hasrat untuk menciumnya? Jadi, dia telah 'suka' pada Naruto? Itukah jawaban yang sejak tadi dicarinya?

Kini sasuke mengerti. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Ya…" ucapnya lembut.

Naruto memandangnya tak percaya.

"Cu… Cungguh?"

"Ya… Aku… Suka padamu, Naruto," ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika menerima ciuman dari Sasuke. Hatinya merasa berbunga. Dalam pikirannya, bertambah lagi orang yang menyukai dan disukainya. Dia sangat senang akan hal ini. Dirinya yang selalu dikucilkan kini bertambah lagi orang yang menyukainya. Begitu Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dari Naruto, Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Nayu… Juga cuka Cacuke," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat gembira.

Dengan lembut Sasuke membalas pelukan bocah itu. Dia membelai rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ya…"

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan erat. Memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman. Bagi mereka yang selalu merasa sendiri, keberadaan orang lain yang dekat dengannya terasa begitu hangat. Terutama jika kau memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Duniamu akan terasa semakin indah karenanya.

"Oya, Cacuke, kenapa cium Nayu dimulut? Altinya cama cepelti ketika Iyuka cencei cium Nayu, ya?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke langsung terpaku mendengarnya. Dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya sebagai jawaban. Kepolosan Naruto membuat dirinya mati kutu akibat perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya pada bocah itu.

"Itu… Artinya… Lebih dari pada itu…" ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria. "Cacuke, ayo kita tidul. Nayu cudah ngantuk…" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke seraya menghela nafas lega.

Sebelumnya Sasuke membereskan peralatan ninjanya dan menaruhnya di lemarinya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Lalu dia membaringkannya diatas ranjangnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu,"

"Cacuke tidul dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidur menggunakan futon dibawah," sahutnya.

Tangan mungil Naruto langsung menarik tangannya.

"Jangan… Dicini aja…" rengek Naruto. "Kita tidul cama-cama aja, ya? Nayu… Mau tidul cama Cacuke…" ucapnya dengan nada memohon. "Nayu… Nggak mau cendili…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam memandang mata biru Naruto yang memohon padanya. Tersirat ketakutan dan kesepian disana. Walaupun tampak tegar, Naruto tetaplah anak kecil manja yang membutuhkan orang lain disampingnya. Dia membutuhkan perlindungan dan kehangatan yang sepantasnya dia dapatkan. Dan Sasuke mengerti itu semua. Dia tersenyum pada bocah 'manis' itu.

"Baiklah,"

Lalu Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Melihat hal itu, senyuman manis terkembang dibibir mungil Naruto. Dia merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke harus berusaha menahan debar jantungnya yang berlebihan.

"Cacuke… Malam ini Nayu nggak tidul cendili, tapi cama Cacuke. Nayu cenang. Hehe…" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke membelai rambut halus Naruto dengan lembut. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada bocah pirang itu. Naruto semakin beringsut didalam dada Sasuke.

"Cacuke… Nayu mau ciuman cebelum tidul… Boleh?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dalam. Bocah itu menginginkan kasih sayang darinya. Ingin dimanjakan olehnya. Seorang anak kecil yang haus akan sebuah perhatian hangat untuknya. Kepolosan yang meluluhkan.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendongakan dagu Naruto hingga bertatapan dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil merah menggoda yang ada dihadapannya. Nafas hangat mereka saling beradu menerpa wajah. Kedua bibir itu saling menempel dalam kecupan hangat yang lembut. Saling mengalirkan perasaan yang ada pada diri masing-masing. Mereka memejamkan mata untuk lebih menikmati sentuhan bibir yang ada. Merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dengan lembut dari bibir mereka keseluruh tubuh. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto berkali-kali, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. Dilihatnya Naruto menyeringai senang. Sasuke pun tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat padanya. Tangan putihnya membelai rambut Naruto.

"Tidurlah,"

"Iya…"

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Hembusan nafas hangat Naruto menerpa lembut mengenai kulit dinginnya. Bocah pirang itu telah tertidur dengan damainya menampakan wajah bagaikan malaikat. Dengan lembut tangan dinginnya membelai kepala Naruto. Lalu dia mengecup puncak kepala bocah pirang itu.

"Oyasumi… Naruto…"

~TBC~

Pedophilia ini terinspirasi dari Doujin Naruto yang judulnya "Ura Arashi" kalau nggak salah Doujinkanya 'Shishimaru'. Tapi masih dalam bahasa Jepang, belum di trans ke English. Sedikit2 Neko ngerti lah. Mungkin diantara reader ada yang tahu atau ada yang udah pernah baca? ^_^

Waktu pertama kali ngeliatnya, Neko ngerasa aneh. Kok Sasuke tua banget? *digaplok Sasu*

Disitu Sasuke jadi Rokudaime yg umurnya 30 tahun, Naru-nya umur 15 tahun. Selisih umurnya jauh banget kan? 2 kali lipatnya umur Naru. Gila, pedophile banget si Sasu. Awalnya Naru juga agak 'gimana' gitu sama perbedaan umur mereka, tp dia akhirnya tetep suka tuh sama Sasuke. Emang sih, si Sasu lumayan keren juga pake jubah Hokage yg warnanya hitam gitu. (hueeeekk~ Neko agak benci sama Sasu) *dichidori Sasu*

Setelah baca tuh Doujin, ga tau kenapa Neko dapet ide buat fict gini. Gimana pertemuan Sasuke sama Naruto, ya? Begitulah yang Neko pikirin. Dan hasilnya, beginilah. Gaje emang. Tapi disini Neko cuma mau numpahin apa yang ada diotak Neko(?). (jd ga punya otak, donk?)

Chap selanjutnya cuma tambahan aja.

Sebelumnya Neko minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini.

Mind to review?

Silahkan saja yg mau FLAME, tp tolong dgn alasan yg kuat & jelas. Neko ikhlas mau dikasih review apa aja. Minna-sama yg menilai, karena manusia tak dapat menilai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Neko bukan manusia, sih… *Evil Smirk*

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEWS

**Nuella hotaru-chan** : cankyuu~ *ketularan Naru*

**Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze** : knp Neko sering ditanyain fict rate M ya? Kayaknya Neko udah dicap author yg buat rate M melulu ya? Edan siah. Segitu hentai-nya diriku kah? (lebay!)

Pedofil itu org yg suka sama yg jauh lebih muda

**Uzumakihotaru** : cari doujin "Ura Arashi" di aja

**Hana Yuki Namikaze** : pendapat Iruka? Liat aja disini.

**Chubby Chu** : Naru-nya aneh ya? Yah… begitulah. *digeplak*

**Sana Uchimaki** : iya, Neko udah buat gambar SasuNaru Pedophilia ini, tp sayangnya Neko gambarnya dikertas bergaris, jd ga keliatan karakternya.

**Raika Carnelian** : hehe… sankyuu~

Iya, nih Neko udah apdet. Enjoy, please…

**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Nayu-nya diganti jd Nalu? Sepertinya request itu ga bisa Neko kabulkan. Gomen. Udah terlanjur soalnya.

Hah? Jd nama Light-chan A- *dibekep Light*

Knp Darks-kun jg nanyain fict rate M Neko sih? Kayaknya Neko bener2 udah dicap author hentai ya? Ugyaaaa~ tp seneng kok. *dihajar*

**Chiaki Megumi** : ano… Megu-chan, kayaknya Neko bkn author pertama di Indo yg buat SasuNaru peofil gini. Waktu itu Neko pernah baca SasuNaru pedofil di rate M (incomplete). Coba cari deh.

Makasih kiritikannya. Neko usahain perbaiki ^_^

**neko battler** : sankyuu~ Neko emang mau buat sequel-nya kok. Dimohon utk ditunggu. ^_^

**Cute-Tamacchan** : arigato. Iya, ini setting ninja world. Kan Sasu jd Kapten Anbu disini.

**AI CWE CONAN** : iya. Neko punya loveless no 2 & 3, tp bajakan. :P

**Uchinamika No Ichigo-Chan** : sankyuu~ Ichi-chan. Nih request-nya ^_^

* * *

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi, Pedophile, OOC, typo. **DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!!!**

Special Thank's to

My Futago Sista' MizuKana as the Demonic Angel

Seme Ablay for always support me (but he is not my Seme, just friend)

Uchinamika no Ichigo-chan, thanks for be my friend

Claudia Cha-Ching, My Virtual Sista', Sankyuu

* * *

Pedophilia : BABY KISS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pedophilia © Akaneko

Naruto : 5 tahun

Sasuke : 20 tahun

Iruka : 18 tahun

Kakashi : 22 tahun

* * *

Suara-suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sinar mentari yang hangat mulai masuk ke dalam kamar melalui celah-celah jendela dan menembus pori-pori tirai. Di dalam kamar yang temaram itu masih berbaring seorang pemuda dan bocah kecil dalam pelukannya. Perlahan bola mata beriris hitam kelam itu terbuka. Dia memutar bola matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dalam kamar, itu yang ada didalam pikirannya. Dia merasakan dengkuran halus dan hembusan nafas hangat didadanya. Dilihatnya seorang bocah berambut pirang masih berada dialam mimpinya. Dia tersenyum. Dengan lembut dikecupnya puncak kepala bocah itu. Lalu dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Sebelumnya dia memastikan bocah itu tidak akan terbangun karena tindakannya.

Segera Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Dia bercermin memandang wajahnya.

'_Aku tidak mimpi buruk lagi,'_ batinnya.

Setelah sekian lama dihantui mimpi buruk akan masa lalunya yang kelam, pertama kalinya setelah 'misi terakhir' yang dilakukannya saat itu dia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak lagi. Apakah karena ada Naruto disisinya semalam? Rasanya semalam dia merasa nyaman sekali dalam tidurnya. Sungguh, tak pernah dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

'_Hanya ada dirinya disisiku, dia sudah merubahku seperti ini. Bocah aneh…'_ batinnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke segera bersiap untuk berangkat menuju markas Anbu. Sebagai seorang Kapten Anbu, dia haruslah disiplin. Tapi yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah Naruto yang masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Bagaimana dia bisa pergi kalau bocah itu masih tertidur. Bukan apa, hanya saja menurutnya tidak pantas seorang anak kecil ditinggal seorang diri. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto…" panggilnya.

Bocah pirang itu masih tertidur.

"Hei, Naruto…" panggilnya lagi sambil menggoncangkan tubuh mungil itu sedikit.

"Ngh…" Naruto menggeliat dalam selimut.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tersenyum geli.

"Naruto, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi,"

"Ungh… Cacuke? Ng… Nayu macih ngantuk…" sahut Naruto malas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus pergi ke markas Anbu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri disini," ucap Sasuke.

"Ng… Nayu nggak apa-apa ditinggal… Cacuke pelgi aja…" sahut Naruto setengah terpejam.

"Huff… Baiklah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kalau nanti sudah dingin, kau panaskan saja. Dan kalau kau ingin keluar, kunci pintunya dan tinggalkan pesan diatas meja. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut. Kau taruh kuncinya dibawah pot bunga yang ada diluar. Kau mengerti?"

"Iyaa~…" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang malas-malasan. Lalu dia berbalik badan untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Saat itu Naruto memanggilnya.

"Cacuke…"

"Hn?"

"Ittellachai…"

Sasuke terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto mengucapkan salam padanya sebelum pergi? Dada Sasuke berdebar-debar karenanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak ada yang mengucapkan kata itu padanya. Dia merasa sangat senang.

"Hn. Ittekimasu…" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ki o chukete ne…"

"Hn,"

Lalu Sasuke memakai topeng Anbu-nya dan meninggalkan Naruto di dalam apartemennya. Dia segera pergi ke markas Anbu. Melompat diantara pohon dan atap rumah dengan ringan. Angin menerpa dirinya dengan lembut. Tak pernah dirasakannya hari cerah seperti ini begitu indah. Entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini berbeda dengan hari biasa yang dilaluinya. Sungguh ajaib.

Saat tiba di markas Anbu, Sasuke langsung dipanggil sang Godaime. Dia langsung menghadap Tsunade. Dilihatnya di dalam ruangan itu ada Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune dan tentu saja sang Godaime sendiri. Wajah mereka tampak resah, cemas dan tampak lelah, minus Kakashi.

"Anda memanggil, Hokage-sama?" ucapnya.

"Ya. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," sahut Tsunade penuh wibawa.

"Hn,"

"Semalam kau berpatroli di dalam Konoha, bukan? Apa kau melihat ada suatu keanehan?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tak ada," sahutnya.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau yakin tak ada hal yang mencurigakan semalam?" kali ini Iruka yang angkat bicara dengan sangat cemas dan panik.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Iruka terlihat kalut seperti itu. Tapi dia tahu ada hal yang gawat sedang terjadi.

"Aku yakin tak ada hal yang mencurigakan semalam," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh… Bagaimana ini…?" seru Iruka semakin kalut.

Sasuke memandang Iruka melalui celah topengnya. Tak biasanya Iruka yang tampak selalu tenang itu kini begitu panik seperti ini.

"Sasu… Maksudku Taka, apakah kau sudah berpatroli keseluruh pelosok Konoha dengan baik semalam?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak suka dengan kata-kata Kakashi yang seperti merendahkan kemampuannya. Apa maksud dari perkataannya yang tak sopan itu?

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semalam kau yang berpatroli di dalam Konoha," ucap Kakashi yang mengerti akan aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?! Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya! Kita harus segera menemukannya!" seru Iruka.

"Aku mengerti kecemasanmu, Iruka. Tapi tenanglah sedikit," ucap Tsunade. "Jika Taka bilang bahwa tak ada hal yang mencurigakan tadi malam, berarti memang tak ada. Kemungkinan dia masih ada di dalam Konoha,"

Sasuke melihat bahwa didalam kalimat yang diucapkan Tsunade barusan juga ada kekhawatiran. Tapi dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mereka semua terdiam sebelum akhirnya Tsunade yang menjawabnya.

"Naruto menghilang," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Naruto menghilang? Tapi Naruto…

"Dari keterangan Iruka, kemarin malam Naruto bersamanya hingga pukul 8 malam. Lalu mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari Ichiraku. Biasanya saat Iruka melihat keadaan Naruto pada pukul 10 malam di apartemennya, seharusnya dia sudah tidur. Tapi tadi malam Naruto tak ditemukan berada dalam apartemennya. Semua barang-barangnya masih ada. Tak ada yang hilang satu pun. Semalam Iruka dan Kakashi sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi tak ditemukannya. Kalau kau bilang bahwa semalam tak ada hal yang aneh atau mencurigakan, berarti Naruto masih ada di dalam Konoha," kali ini Shizune yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke terpaku ditempatnya.

Jadi semalam ini mereka mencari Naruto yang menurut mereka 'menghilang'? Benar juga. Semalam Naruto ikut bersamanya tanpa ada yang tahu. Sekarang Sasuke bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Suaranya seolah tercekat.

Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dan menganggapnya sebagai penculik anak? Seorang Kapten Anbu menculik anak berumur 5 tahun dimalam hari? Oh… Tidak. Namanya bisa tercoreng dengan sangat buruk. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia juga tidak mengatakannya? Jika mereka tahu dari Naruto sendiri, maka habislah dirinya. Dia akan dipandang buruk oleh sekitarnya. Masalahnya, saat ini Naruto bisa keluar dari apartemennya kapan saja. Dan jika ditemukan oleh mereka, lalu Naruto menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, maka harga diri Sasuke akan tercoreng karenanya. Terutama pada bagian 'ciuman' itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Taka? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?"

Sasuke terlonjak mendengarnya. Suara Tsunade membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah… Itu…"

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tak menjawab.

"Hokage-sama, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus segera menemukan Naruto secepatnya. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya," ucap Iruka panik.

"Aku mengerti. Taka, segera siapkan 2 pasukan Anbu untuk mencari Naruto disekitar Konoha. Pastikan kalian mencari disetiap pelosok. Jika melihat hal yang mencurigakan, segera melapor padaku," perintah Tsunade pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Semua yang ada diruangan itu heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Biasanya jika dia mendapat perintah dari sang Hokage, dia langsung melaksanakannya.

"Taka? Ada apa? Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengumpulkan 2 pasukan Anbu dan mencari Naruto diseluruh Konoha sekarang juga. Kenapa kau tetap berdiri disini?"

Sasuka tetap diam.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kumohon… Tolong segera cari Naruto dengan pasukan Anbu," ucap Iruka cemas.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"A… Apa maksudmu?" ucap Iruka tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Taka? Kenapa kau mengatakan 'tidak perlu' seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto…"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar nama Naruto disebutnya.

"Apa? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Naruto? Katakan apa yang terjadi padanya!" seru Iruka sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Iruka sensei, tenanglah," ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Iruka yang kelewat panik.

Sasuke diam. Dia angkat bicara setelah Iruka melepaskan cengkramannya dengan bujukan Kakashi.

"Naruto… Ada di tempatku…" ucapnya lirih.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"APAAA~…?!!!" seru mereka semua.

Rasanya saat itu Sasuke ingin bersembunyi saja. Bisa saja dia bersembunyi, tapi kalau dia dianggap sebagai penculik anak sungguhan bagaimana?

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa Naruto ada ditempatmu?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" seru Iruka tak percaya.

"Iruka sensei, tenanglah. Biarkan dia menjelaskannya," ucap Kakashi.

"Taka, apa maksudmu? Kenapa Naruto berada ditempatmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Itu…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Semalam setelah berpatroli, aku melihatnya sedang duduk ditaman seorang diri. Aku menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang kalau dia tidak ingin sendiri, jadi aku mengajaknya untuk menginap ditempatku. Dan… semalam ini dia terus bersamaku," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Untung saja dia memakai topeng Anbu sehingga ekspresinya yang memalukan ini tak akan terlihat oleh yang lain.

"Jadi… Dia tak apa-apa kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Iruka dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Sejauh ini… Dia memang baik-baik saja," sahut Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Syukurlah…" ucap Iruka lega.

"Jadi saat ini Naruto berada dirumahmu, Taka?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hn. Begitulah,"

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk membawa Naruto kesini sekarang,"

"Baik,"

"Tunggu. Aku ikut. Bolehkah, Hokage-sama?" ucap Iruka.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Iruka yang menunjukan wajah sedikit khawatir. Tsunade terdiam sesaat.

"Baiklah. Setelah urusanmu dengan bocah itu selesai, segera bawa dia kehadapanku," perintah Tsunade setuju.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," sahut Iruka senang.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut menemani Iruka sensei," ucap Kakashi.

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Kini hanya ada Tsunade dan Shizune di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tsunade-sama, apa anda merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Shizune setelah mereka pergi.

"Taka, ya?"

"Ya. Rasanya… Ada yang berbeda padanya. Lagipula kenapa dia mengajak Naruto untuk menginap ditempatnya? Bukankah dia bisa membujuk Naruto untuk meninggalkannya ditempat Iruka?" tanya Shizune heran.

"Entahlah. Berharap saja Naruto tidak mengikuti jejak 'ayah'-nya," ucap Tsunade.

"Eh? Maksud anda Yondaime-sama?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu?"

Tsunade tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Terlalu beresiko jika Naruto seperti 'ayah'-nya," ucap Tsunade.

Shizune tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Tsunade. Tapi dia hanya diam saja.

* * *

"Gochicocamadechita…"

Naruto membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas sarapannya. Dia mengambil kursi yang berada dimeja makan dan menyeretnya hingga mendekati tempat cuci piring. Naruto berdiri diatas kursi itu, lalu menaruh piring-piring kotor itu disana dan bermaksud untuk mencucinya. Belum sempat dia mencucinya, terdengar ketukan pintu dari arah depan.

"Eh? Ciapa yang datang kecini? Apa Cacuke?" gumamnya.

Terdengar ketukan pintu lagi. Naruto langsung turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya dan berlari kecil kearah pintu depan.

Sementara itu diluar…

"Kenapa tak ada jawabannya? Apa Naruto tak ada?" ucap Iruka cemas.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia mencoba membuka kenop pintu rumahnya dan ternyata tak dikunci. Berarti Naruto masih ada didalam –pikirnya.

"Pintunya tak dikunci? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya," ucap Iruka khawatir.

Belum sempat Sasuke berkata-kata, Iruka sudah menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya melewati dirinya. Iruka mendorong pintu rumah Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"NARUTO!!!" seru Iruka panik.

BRAK!!!

JDUG.

"A-Aduuuuhh~… Cakiiiitt~…" ringis Naruto yang terduduk dilantai sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Na-Naruto! Astaga! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Iruka semakin panik.

"Aduuuuh… I-Iyuka cencei? Ke… Kenapa ada dicini?" tanya Naruto sambil meringis.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau menghilang semalaman, dan aku mencarimu. Tapi ternyata kau berada disini. Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang kerumahmu, hah?" seru Iruka marah.

"Ma-Maaf… Nayu… Nayu…" ucap Naruto gugup.

Dia memejamkan matanya menanti cacian atau pukulan yang akan diberikan padanya. Tapi…

GREP.

Iruka langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto dengan erat. Membuat bocah pirang itu membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"I-Iyuka cencei…"

"Bodoh… Dasar anak bodoh…" lirihnya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Naruto… Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau merasa kesepian?"

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Dia melirik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu dan masih mengenakan topeng Anbunya. Disampingnya ada Kakashi yang memandangnya dengan sebelah matanya. Naruto tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan Iruka.

"Maafkan Nayu, Iyuka cencei… Maaf…" lirihnya.

"Naruto…"

Iruka semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Ingin memberikan kepercayaan pada bocah yang telah dianggapnya sebagai 'anak' itu. Memberikan kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang dibutuhkannya. Bocah pirang ceria yang sering merasa dirinya kesepian. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Ehem… Maaf, interupsi. Bisa kita segera bawa bocah itu pergi untuk menghadap Godaime-sama? Setelah mengobati luka didahinya terlebih dulu tentunya," ucap Kakashi.

"Eh? Luka? Astaga, aku lupa! Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" seru Iruka panik ketika sadar bahwa Naruto terluka karenanya.

"A-Aduh…" ringis Naruto ketika Iruka menggoncangkan tubuhnya dengan panik.

Kakashi dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Yare-yare…"

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka. Seorang Jounin, seorang Chuunin, seorang Kapten Anbu, dan seorang bocah yang berdiri dihadapan sang Hokage dan asistennya. Tak ada yang bicara seorang pun. Hanya terdengar suara jari yang mengetuk meja terus menerus.

"Ba-Baachan…" panggil si bocah memecah keheningan.

'Baachan' masih tetap diam sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya diatas meja. Membuat nyali bocah itu ciut kembali.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Naruto?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Na-Nayu menginap dilumah Cacuke tanpa membeli kabal cama Iyuka cencei…" sahut Naruto takut-takut.

"Salah," ucap sang Hokage.

"E-Eh?"

Naruto bingung mendengarnya. Jika kesalahannya bukan itu, lalu apa?

"Kemari," panggil sang Hokage.

"U… Ung…" sahut Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan kesamping meja sang Hokage. Kini dia berdiri disampingnya. Tsunade memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan bocah pirang itu.

"Kesalahanmu adalah membuat kami semua khawatir, anak nakal!" ucap Tsunade sambil menarik kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas.

"Huwaaaahh… Ha-Haachan…"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami ketika kau tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu, hah? Membuat kami cemas dan panik setengah mati. Gara-gara kau, kami jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena mencemaskanmu, anak nakal!" ucap Tsunade kesal sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf, Baachan… Nayu calah…" ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Lain kali kalau kau membuat kami cemas lagi, akan kuhukum kau," ancam Tsunade.

"Hehe… Iya," sahut Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, bocah nakal?"

"Nayu cenang Baachan malah cama Nayu," ucapnya.

"Hah? Kau ini bodoh?"

"Nggak kok. Nayu cenang Baachan cama Iyuka cencei malahin Nayu. Itu altinya kalian cayang cama Nayu kan?"

Mereka semua yang ada disana terdiam. Hening. Tapi kemudian Tsunade tersenyum lembut.

"Rupanya kau mengerti," ucapnya sambil membelai kepala Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau berbuat hal yang membuat kami cemas lagi, aku tak segan-segan untuk menghajarmu, bocah,"

"Ciap, Baachan," sahut Naruto dengan gaya hormatnya.

"Yang terpenting Naruto tidak apa-apa kan? Syukurlah Naruto, kau baik-baik saja. Lain kali jangan membuat kami cemas, ya?" ucap Shizune lembut.

"Iya, Chijune neechan,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dahimu? Kau terluka?" tanya Shizune sambil menyingkap poni Naruto perlahan dengan dahi yang terbalut perban.

"Oh… Tadi tertablak pintu," sahut Naruto santai.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah… I-Itu… Salahku, Shizune-san," ucap Iruka malu-malu.

Tsunade dan Shizune menoleh kearah Iruka dengan heran.

"Ya… Tadi… Aku sedikit mendobrak pintu rumah Taka dengan panik dan tak sadar ada Naruto dibelakangnya. Sehingga… Di-Dia jadi terluka seperti itu…" ucap Iruka terbata-bata.

"Yah… Yang awalnya bocah itu baik-baik saja, jadi tidak baik-baik saja karena kepanikan Iruka sensei yang berlebihan," ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san!" desis Iruka kesal dengan wajah yang merona.

"Iruka, setahuku kau ini orang yang tenang dalam berbagai situasi. Tapi ternyata jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, kau bisa jadi panik berlebihan rupanya," ucap Tsunade.

"Ho… Hokage-sama…" lirih Iruka malu.

"Iya, tadi Iyuka cencei cangat panik," ucap Naruto menambahkan.

Dahinya sedang disembuhkan oleh Shizune dengan menggunakan Ninjutsu Medis-nya. Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Iruka menjadi semakin malu dengan wajah yang merona. Dan Kakashi semakin menggodanya. Membuat lainnya tersenyum geli melihat mereka.

Sepasang mata hitam dibalik topeng itu memandang semua kejadian itu. Dia sadar hanya dengan kehadiran Naruto, suasana menjadi hangat dan ceria. Dan dia pun tersenyum dibalik topeng dinginnya.

"Baiklah, kuberi kalian hari ini istirahat. Kalian pasti lelah semalaman mencari bocah ini kan? Istirahatlah, Iruka, Kakashi," ucap Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," ucap Kakashi dan Iruka.

"Kalau Iyuka cencei istilahat, Nayu cama ciapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kalau Naruto mau, kau boleh ikut denganku," ucap Iruka menawarkan sambil tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau main diluar saja, Naruto. Iruka sensei-mu ini pasti butuh istirahat setelah lelah mencarimu semalaman. Lagipula dia punya 'urusan' lain denganku," ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"A… Kakashi-san!" seru Iruka dengan wajah yang merona.

Lalu tangannya menyikut perut Kakashi dengan keras. Sang target tak berhasil menghindar sehingga dia meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto, kalau kau ingin denganku tidak apa-apa kok. Tak perlu kau perdulikan ucapannya," ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm… Nggak jadi aja, deh. Kata Kakachi-can ada ulucan cama Iyuka cencei, jadi Nayu main dilual aja," ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Dia tidak serius, Naruto. Sungguh, kalau kau ingin bersamaku tidak apa-apa, kok," bujuk Iruka.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Iyuka cencei. Nayu nggak mau ganggu Iyuka cencei cama Kakachi-can," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang dewasa yang ada disana langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

'_Apa dia tahu hubungan antara Iruka dengan Kakashi?'_ batin mereka shock.

"Na-Naru… Ka-Kau…" ucap Iruka terbata-bata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti, Naruto," ucap Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kembali Iruka menyikutnya tapi kali ini berhasil dihindarinya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Iyuka cencei. Nayu bica main dilual kok. Lagipula ada Cacuke," ucap Naruto.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya berhasil membuat semua yang disana terkejut kembali. Terutama yang namanya disebutkan.

"Ma… Maksudmu apa, Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Nayu bica cama Cacuke. Coalnya Nayu kan cuka cama Cacuke. Cacuke juga cuka cama Nayu, kok," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Semua yang ada disana terasa tersambar petir. Dari bocah pirang itu, mereka langsung menoleh kearah sang Kapten Anbu yang berdiri mematung. Memandang penuh tanda tanya. Tapi yang dipandang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ekpresi wajahnya yang gugup tertutup oleh topengnya. Beruntunglah dia saat ini, sehingga kecurigaan padanya tak akan terlihat. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Iruka memandang Sasuke yang memakai topengnya dengan tatapan, _'Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto semalam sehingga dia berkata seperti itu?'_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Dia tak dapat menghindar lagi. Kepolosan Naruto membawanya dalam masalah besar. Habislah sudah.

"Tsunade-sama, apa ini yang anda maksud dengan Naruto jika mengikuti jejak 'ayah'-nya?" bisik Shizune pada Tsunade.

"Ya. Terlalu beresiko bagi bocah itu dan si Kapten Anbu untuk menghadapi sang 'ayah' saat ini," sahut Tsunade yang juga berbisik.

Shizune memandang Iruka yang memandang Sasuke dengan garang. Sasuke yang tak bergerak sedikit pun, tapi tampak seperti berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Lalu Kakashi yang hanya diam saja melihat sang 'ayah' memberikan tatapan menyeramkan pada sang Kapten Anbu yang merupakan juniornya. Dan bocah pirang yang berdiri disamping Tsunade tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ada dan telah membuat kesalahan yang tak disadarinya.

"Sepertinya akan sangat sulit," ucap Shizune.

Sasuke merutuki nasibnya yang dipandangi menusuk oleh Iruka. Baru sekali ini dia merasa gentar ditatapi oleh orang lain. Biasanya dialah yang membuat orang lain gentar oleh tatapannya. Dia tahu bahwa dia berada dalam masalah yang cukup besar. 'Kelainan' pada dirinya membuatnya kesulitan sendiri. Ada sebuah 'tembok besar' yang harus dilaluinya mulai saat ini. Demi mendapatkan 'malaikat kecil'-nya, pasti akan sangat sulit sekali.

"Cacuke, nanti malam Nayu tidul dilumah Cacuke lagi, ya?"

GLEK.

'_Oh… Tidak. Matilah aku,'_ batin sang Kapten Anbu.

"A… APAAAA?!!!"

"Eh? Eh? I-Iyuka cencei kenapa?"

"Yare-yare…"

"KAUUU~…"

~OWARI~

OMAKE

Iruka dan Kakashi diperintahkan untuk beristirahat. Sebelum pergi, Kakashi membisikan sesuatu pada juniornya itu.

"Tak kusangka kau pedophile, Sasu- maksudku, Taka. Apa kau tertular virus dari Orochimaru?" tanya Kakashi berbisik.

Sementara itu sang Kapten memberikan Death GlareTM miliknya. Walaupun tak akan terlihat oleh Jounin mesum itu. Tapi tentu si Jounin merasakan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

"Yah… Bukan apa-apa. Pilihanmu kali ini sungguh berat. Berusahalah," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke lalu Kakashi melengos pergi menyusul Iruka.

'_Hah… Aku tahu…'_ batinnya mencelos.

"Ne, Cacuke, Iyuka cencei kenapa kelual cambil malah-malah? Iyuka cencei malah cama Nayu, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Bukan padamu," sahutnya. _'Tapi padaku,'_ batinnya lesu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Hidupmu sungguh berat. Berjuanglah," ucap Tsunade dan Shizune bersamaan.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

'_Mereka tahu?'_

* * *

CORAT-CORET AUTHOR

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga.

Gaje, ya? Emang, sih… *sigh*

Sebelumnya Neko minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini.

Neko dapet inspirasi dr Doujin Naruto yg judulnya "Ura Arashi", doujinkanya 'Shishimaru' (kayaknya). *ditempeleng*

Neko cuma pengen ngeluarin ide cerita yg ada diotak Neko kok(?). Soalnya kalo kepikiran terus kan bisa mengganggu aktifitas sehari2. ; P (ga penting)

Neko bakalan buat sequelnya.

Selanjutnya Naruto yg udah jd Genin. Ada beberapa OC buatan Neko disana. Tunggu aja, ya? Soalnya lagi UTS, nih. Kudu belajar hidup-hidupan biar dapet IP bagus.

Kami-sama, Jashin-sama, & Minna-sama, tolong bantu Neko dengan doa, ya? Onegaishimasu… *sujud2*

Mind to review?

Silahkan saja yg mau FLAME, tp tolong dgn alasan yg kuat & jelas. Neko ikhlas mau dikasih review apa aja. Minna-sama yg menilai, karena manusia tak dapat menilai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Neko bukan manusia, sih… *Evil Smirk*

Akaneko as the Demon Queen


End file.
